Cards of Fate
by katierose91
Summary: Kagome is one of the last standing after the final battle she goes to live with a relative and decides its tome for a change INUDBZ
1. Default Chapter

Here is the first chapter k

Disclaimer: I don't own anything quite literally I don't even own this computer so you can probably understand that I don't own either DBZ, DBGT, or INU although I wish I did

A young woman slowly stepped into a cozy little living room. She slowly made her way to the worn old couch, and while looking around with an unreadable expression on her face or in her eyes plopped down on the plush furniture. She let out a small sigh while closing her eyes. She let a small smile pass her lips as she lets to small words out in a whisper, "Home alone."

The woman was dressed in a pair of loose work pants and an old yellow sweater with a bunny print etched along the collar line. She had long, hip length raven hair, which at the moment was in a sloppy ponytail on the top of her head. She opened her eyes reviling them as a lovely, bright azure. She looked to be in her mid twenties. Andwas pretty short, but was still slim with a curve. Her skin was a sun kissed tan indicating a good bit of time outside. But attention was brought back to her eyes, which showed a mature, and look of wisdom beyond her years, which can only be gained one way. But also had a childish innocent at the same time that shone through the pain.

She sighed once more as her eyes scanned the small living area. Passing over pictures, articles of clothing of all sizes, various pieces of furniture, a TV, and a couple of littered textbooks. She found herself looking down at the obscenely bright sweater that adorned her body, and let out a small giggle as the memories of all the "adventures" she had had in this certain piece of clothing. Suddenly her mind drifted back to the last time she had worn it and cringed slightly at the memory.

Flashback

A younger version of the woman, now girl sat in the seat of a very strange vehicle, yet to take a mainstream appearance in any other countries. She took a look out the glass window. She let out a light sigh as she felt the stinging of tears in the back of her eyes. _'No, I WILL NOT CRY ANY LONGER. That's not what they would have wanted, that's not what He would have wanted,'_ she thought sadly.

Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She immediately tuned her eyes from the blur of the view behind the window and looked over to whom had called to her attention. She saw that is was her uncle. He had a look of concern in his eyes. "Kagome," he murmured worriedly. (Hah identity reviled) She gave him a reassuring smile and placed her hand on his hand, which was still laid on her shoulder. He nodded and turned his attention back to his window.

She began to analyze her uncle once again to find that he still hadn't changed since his last visit. He was a very burly, large man, VERY LARGE. Not as in fat but muscular she had always been amazed at his size and strength. He had short black hair and a black beard that showed no signs of gray. Atop his head was a strange hat with horns coming from each side, but it seemed to fit him perfectly although, a bit strange. And to finish off were a pair of square framed glasses that reflected light from the bright florescent lighting in the transportation vehicle.

Once again Kagome turned her attention toward the window her thoughts drifted to the recent events that had happened in her not so normal life. It was over. It was finally over. But, of course, it didn't come without a price, which Kagome had been fearing that, oh so, certain payday for quite awhile.

Many changes had been given to the group over the last few months before the final battle. The first was when she had decided to train herself so she wouldn't so useless in battle. She had been training with Kaede lately but asked her to kick it up a notch. She also got help spiritually from Miroku who surprisingly was a lot of help, _'When he wasn't hitting on me that is.'_ she thought wryly. The perverted houshii (sp?) was also help with a weapon being his staff. While Sango quite willingly taught her the ways of a demon exterminator claiming that someone had to keep it alive and pass it down the generations.

The next was mildly surprising if you take into account the next few changes. This being Sesshomaru, his slimy, green "worshiper" Jaken, and his young HUMAN ward Rin coming and formally asking to become part of the group of shard hunters. Shessy was quite a hard nut to shell but most found their place in ordinary life with him, hers was just through Rin, whom found a slight mother figure and pictured Kagome as her sister, which Kagome welcomed with open arms. She was quite fond of the small girl. She also made a great play partner for her adoptive son Shippo.

Since Inuyasha had flat out refused to train her in the kanta and sword, she decided to innocently ask Sesshomaru for the favor. Quite surprisingly on her account he accepted her proposal. Sometimes she wished he didn't for his training regimen accounted for the sword, dagger/concealed weaponry, and hand-to-hand. He also worked furiously with her agility, speed, strength, and endurance. Some of which she could have lived with out. She simply asked for the basics of sword handling and instead got a full on Shessy stile boot camp.

But what happened next was most surprising. Kagome found herself in a tight predicament when she decided to go for a midnight walk and came back with much more than a few herbs which is all she had expected to find

Flashback

She was lost. She knew it and unfortunately couldn't deny it. She was scared and alone in a dark forest. Probably miles form the other group, for she had been walking for hours and yet it was still pitch black dark.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise and the crackling of leaves. She turned quickly to search for the owner of the noise. Her eyes strained and still she couldn't find anything. She let out a sigh of relief when minutes had passed and nothing had jumped out of a bush. She began to slowly make her way back to camp if she could even find it, when all of a sudden she felt a small smooth, slender hand wrap around her waist and her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Kagome found herself being pulled into a clearing. She heard a hoarse whisper, "Shhh I'm not going to hurt you miko, just stay calm. I must ask you something." That voice. It sounded sooo familiar she just couldn't place it. She calmed her movements and relaxed under her captors grasp, praying her plan would work. She felt the appendages slowly snake their way from around her waist and mouth. _'Yes. It worked!'_ Kagome thought with success.

She swiftly turned her body to glimpse at her captor, and gasp in fear at whom she caught herself face to face with. _'Kagura'_

But something wasn't right. Through the now clear and bright moonlight she could clearly make out a fearful and yet hopeful gaze focused intently on her. She gathered all of her courage she could muster. _'Remember girl this is what all that training was for, right.'_

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome asked sharply.

Then she did something unexpected. She sighed and turned her now slightly crushed look down to her lap. "I just was wondering… eh hoping you could do something for me," she asked unsure of herself.

"Why should I help you of all people!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"I know I've caused you and you little group a lot of trouble but its not like I did it willingly," stated Kagura mater-of-factly.

"What do you mean, you work for Naraku. You've been trying to kill us for some time now." said Kagome.

"Look miko if I had wanted you dead you would be ok," said Kagura slightly irritated.

Kagome was to say the least surprised for she knew what the wind sorceress was saying was true and that scared the young girl out of her wits. "How do I know I can trust you and what do you want?" asked Kagome.

Kagura slowly sat up then began to untie her obi. Kagome's face flushed and reddened as her eyes widened. Kagome quickly turned around quite embarrassed until she felt a light touch on her back. She turned slowly to see Kagura holding her kimono in a bag type fashion with something inserted into the slack section. She was now wearing a simple ankle length white skirt, with an undershirt slightly like Inuyasha's, and her hair was down and stopped in a soft curl near the end of her breast line. She handed Kagome the kimono/bag. Kagome took a glimpse at the contents to find the obi, her hair bindings and feathers, her fan, a small velvet pouch, and a dagger.

"Here miko, these are all of my weapons and otherwise I am as you can see, unarmed," said Kagura.

"What do you want of me Kagura?"

" I've heard of your immense power, even experienced it a couple of times. You've reached a level that most priestess never dream of conceiving, such as healing a demon without purifying them all together." Stated Kagura.

"I know this and obviously you know this so Kagura can you please get on with this."

"Miko, I did not come to Naraku willingly, you see he more or less enslaved me. He has something that keeps me from my freedom that I would never be able to obtain for him. Its not like I get riches or power from this deal. Actually the reason I have yet to tell Naraku of the half breeds moonless night secret is because I know that he is my last chance for freedom, well except for you if you will except my offer."

"I'll ask you again what is it you want me to do?"

"You see Naraku has my heart in his grasp and with one squeeze of his hand he can kill me. I want you to please break the bond Naraku has me held to and heal the empty space in my chest." Pleaded Kagura.

Kagome was shocked with the new information. Could she really do this and help Kagura one of her sworn enemies. Of course her aura didn't show any signs of evil. And the procedures shouldn't be too hard it would be just like repairing internal damage. She looked and the demoness once more. _'Damn me and my conscience!'_ she thought.

"Alright, Kagura. I'm probably going to regret this sooner or later but I'll help you. What I need you to do first is turn your undershirt around to where the opening shows the spider mark on your back. I believe that is where your bond to Naraku is strongest and it is near the chest cavity." Ordered Kagome as she began to turn around.

Kagura's face lit up as she began to do what Kagome had ordered her to do. After a few minutes Kagome turned to see Kagura had done what she had asked and was now kneeling slightly on the ground. Kagome made her way to the young woman and kneeled to her back to see the exposed half spider mark and the immense evil aurathat was emitting from it.

"I need you to close your eyes and relax, k," said Kagome with a slight eager tinge to her voice.

Kagura complied and Kagome set to work. She took a deep breath and place her hands on the mark and began to concentrate on Kagura's chest and the place where her heart would be. At first she was quite surprised when she didn't find the organ beating in her chest and that Kagura was being truthful. She began to concentrate and watched as her hands glowed a soothing warm purple/pink. She formed the tissue and blood work and soon there was a living beating heart in her chest. Kagura gasped when it first began to beat. Now Kagome stated on the hard part breaking Naraku's bond on Kagura. She began to concentrate on Naraku's demon presence and tried to slowily makeit diminish. Her eyes began to glow the same color as her hands as she began placing more power into her work. Slowly the spider began to fade then it was gone along with any other of Naraku's hold on Kagura. Kagome let one last wave pass over her just be sure then sat back panting heavily, not noticing just how much power she had used.

Kagome was shocked at what she saw after she had caught her breath. Kagura was hunched over slightly and when she rose her eyes were still closes. Her hair was now a more chestnut based but still a dark brown. And her bangs were a sky blue. She opened her eyes and they were the same color Kagome's had turned, then in a small flash her eyes were back to normal, well except for now they were a cloudy gray like on a rainy day.

A look of surprise flashed on her face. She then felt her back to instead of scared and rough it was smooth. She took in a deep breath, and suddenly leapt at Kagome. She let out a small eep as she hit the ground, and got a good look at Kagura's face to see joy in her eyes as tears prickled at the creases of her eyes.

"Thank you, Oh Thank you miko I'm indebt to you now and forever!" she cried and laughed joyously.

Kagome's eyes hardened as she looked at Kagura, "Don't call me miko." She said firmly.

"Wha…"

Kagome's eyes softened, "My name is Kagome." She said gently, "Come on I bet you can find our way back to the camp hmm."

"But I don't believe the hanyou would want me there."

"Oh Inuyasha don't worry bout him. You can see the little trick he can do it is quite impressing." (Pun intended she ain't too funny I know )

Flashback

And that was that Kagura became part of the group she knew the location of Naraku and they decided to stand back for a little of time to regroup, strengthen and find the few remaining jewel shards, which Kagura had three of which she was more than happy to give to Kagome.

Kagura, Sango, and Kagome were practically inseparable after Sango had had time to get used to her around and not with Naraku. Kagura had given Kagome out of thanks four feathers of the _Kumotori _and taught her how to use them like she did. Sango helped her one-day and put blades on each flap between the fabrics of her fan for more protection. Unknowingly they had made her wind blades sharper in the process of doing so.

Another change at least in Kagome's life was that she found herself feeling more of a childhood crush instead of a true love the feelings she found had just been passed down from Kikyou. And he saw her more as his one, first, and only best friend. The same came to her after awhile. This didn't change much between the members of the group. Kagome had also been home schooled until she took the standardized test and graduated high school at the ripe age of 16. She was now reading some collage textbooks.

Kouga had started stopping off more and more. After the first confrontation with Kagura and Kouga there was acomprimise made between the two to deal with each other after Naraku was dealt with. This didn't come cheap though, it cost Kagome three bags of chips, ten boxes of raman, a case of cola, two pounds of chocolate, and finally a quick peck on the lips.

Shippo began calling Kagome kaa-san more and more often which she didn't mind one nit. Miroku and Sango began to warm up to each other and actually had a romantic interfere once in a while. They would have been a great couple if not for Naraku.

The final battle came and went in a flash of blood for Kagome. Seeing all of her friends, her family dead on the ground caused her to just snap and unleash her full power which purified Naraku's half of the jewel and him with a mere flash of it.

It wasn't until she got back to the village to see Kagura and Sesshomaru in the normal hut they had rested and spent so many days and nights of laughing, yelling, healing, and crying.

They say nothing will come without a price. Well whoever they were, they were sure as hell right. Kouga, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kirara, Shippo, and even little Rin. She had died trying to save her friend Jaken, whom everyone knew that she loved like a brother for some reason. After her death Jaken had immediately destroyed all the demons in a one-mile ration of the spot he was in. Ginta and Hakkaku had lived and took over the remaining wolf tribe. Jaken also had lived.

After she had buried all of her friends in her favorite spot under the sacred time tree (any one know the name cause I can't think of it) she left and jumped down the well. A whole and purified Shikon no Tama bounced along slightly with her movements.

That's when she found the second part of her dismay. When she stepped out of the well she opened the well house door and promptly screamed. The shrine, which was burned, was also bloody and mangled as she explored the rubble she found the charred and tortured bodies of her mama, gramps, andlittle brother. The faintscent of Naraku all over not but a day old.

At this point Kagome was now crying and she didn't care if it was going against her vow she had made just moments ago.

She, still not fully healed, fainted. She was glad that she had left her possessions at the bottom of the well. She awoke in the hospital, bandaged and hooked to a heart meter. Her uncle asleep and drooling on the side of her itchy bed. He awoke moments after her and she quickly began to cry and tell him of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, for the first time letting her feelings go.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the pilot made a not so gentle landing. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face and exited the vehicle, tugging on her yellow sweater as her feet hit the soft ground.

When she got into the house of her uncles she dropped her cases, which also contained her friends weaponry including a small pouch of Shippo's fox tricks, and looked around the large building.

She took a deep breath as she took a step towards her uncle.

"Kagome this will be your new home I hope you will feel welco"

But he didn't get to finish for Kagome interrupted him, "Please don't call me that. If you don't mind I would like to be called by the nickname Aunt Akane gave me for my middle name ChiChari, please just call me ChiChi." Kagome now ChiChi said.

Flashback

Suddenly the woman was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of the clock to her left. She sighed and got up, made her way to the kitchen knowing full well she had better start cooking, along the way straighten up the living room. She knew that as soon as her sons and husbands came in it would be a wreck again but she didn't mind at all. Then she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare lunch. She then let her thoughts drift again but to more recent thoughts this time, keeping an eye open to make sure the food didn't burn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There you go hope you like it if you want me to continue then review plz

Dictionary

Houshii- low-level priest

Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls

Hanyou – half-breed, half demon, usually refers to demon/human mix

Kumotori – translation "cloud bird"

Miko – shrine keeper of a Shinto shrine legend to have mystical purifying powers


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman, now identified as ChiChi, stirred the rice making sure it wouldn't burn. The events consisting of her Uncle Ox and her friends from the very distant past had all happened about 17 years ago. She had come to call her uncle, father after he had adopted her making her Kagome ChiChari "ChiChi" Higurashi Kinguouchi. She then began going mainly by ChiChi. She kept up her training; her "father" was very surprised at her ability and strength. She had heard of a tournament of fighting coming up. The strongest fighters in the world were **supposedly** going to attend this thing. So she decided to sign up and show these guys what a girl could do. She made a plan to where a mask and not take it off until she either lost or won, simple as that. But she had inadvertently walked right into the trap of fate, once again. There, in the finals, she met her true love, and it seemed ironic to her. The handsome, young man was silly, goofy, open, kindhearted, a bit clumsy, and would eat just about anything and everything in sight. And what fazed her was that, there she thought she was in love with Inuyasha, whom she missed dearly along with the rest of the group, but here she was falling, and quite hard she might add, for a boy the exact opposite of him.

He had beaten her and just as she promised herself when they had come to shake hands, she removed her mask letting her hair fall to her back. Everyone in the crowd and those whom she had defeated gasped at the sight of her. She had wanted to smirk at the thoughts of those who were now wondering how a woman, a small one no less, beat them. The young man though didn't seem surprised at all. He just smiled a goofy grin and offered his hand to her.

"Gee, that was a close one your good. Maybe we can spar again sometime. By the way my name's Son, Goku, just call me Goku," He replied with a loud chuckle at the end.

Chichi was for some slight reason was irritated by his attitude. But the grin he gave her and the loud chuckle he emitted at the end of his staments immediately made her irritation waver and caused her to let out a laugh too.

"Hehehe…um Well Goku my name's ChiChi and just call me ChiChi ok and you were a very tough opponent also," she stated.

From then on things between the two seemed to just grow and before she knew it she was "ChiChi" Kagome ChiChari Higurashi Kinguouchi Son. Though she never told her husband of her past she believed it better for him not to know which she might now be regretting. It just seemed at the time not to important to mention. Plus the fact that said events had just occurred no more than a few months ago and it still pained her to think of them.

From then on things seemed to blur for Kagome, now Chichi, such as the birth of her first baby boy, Gohan. When she gave birth to him she swore to herself that she would always protect him and that she would not bring him into all the muck of the fights. She wanted to give him a somewhat normal life and allow him to use his intellect to help others instead of his brawns. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her son and husband to some evil being such as Naraku. Even though the only thing that she had to worry about at the time was if lunch was ready and if Goku had snuck Gohan out of the house, AGAIN, when he should be studying.

But of course something just HAD to happen, and that something happened to be that she finds out that she had a brother-in-law. And not the ass that you usually end up with for a brother-in-law, NO it just had to turn out the he was one of the few remaining members of a species that is bent on taking over and destroying the world. And of course that turned into the fact that both her husband and son were now also pieces of this confusing puzzle.

Now she had to have found out a little about her husbands past, which she did and when he starts telling a story he doesn't stop, and when she found out about the small appendage that Goku had once had and passed down to her son, lets say she was _somewhat_ … uh surprised. Now she had dealt with weasels the size of semis and roaches that would make a T-rex run away with its tail in-between its legs. So a small monkey tail was **NOT **a turn-off for Chichi, heck she thought it was actually cute.

But, when Krillen came in through the door from the reunion instead of her family she immediately knew something was wrong. Of course her miko powers had been as sharp as ever and she had felt the spike in evil energy the moment it came into the stratosphere. But, she had prayed to Kami that it was something that could wait till that night when she could check it out.

She nearly died the moment he told her of the event that had taken place while she had been here. So she did the only logical thing the reincarnation of Midoriko and Kikyou, the most powerful priestess in the world and probably one of the last that can harness spiritual powers, protectress of the one and only Shikon no Tama feared by all surviving demons in hiding, wife of the strongest warrior in the world, besides herself of course, and mother to a half saiyan would do.

She fainted.

Well the ordeal had been a lot on her. She knew she couldn't do anything at the moment and waited the fight out. She had been so relived when her family came back to her. But these events only made her more protective of her son. She would be dammed if she let another one of her sons be killed by evil. (She is referring to Shippo as her son here k)

But that didn't stop evil from trying to take over the world. And she would have helped fight them all if her Goku hadn't made her promise not to interfere with any of his fights she would have been kicking some alien ass.

It became apparent to Chichi soon that there were just TOO many evil beings coming and going for her tastes, and it was a bit too much of a coincidence. It was when she had finally gotten her son calmed and sleeping after the battle with a brute named Cell, and she herself for the first time got to begin to mourn. It was when she looked down her neckline, past her over shirt, to look at the Shikon when it dawned on her that this stone might be one of the reasons for the attacks. Chichi, herself, knew of the draw that all demons had to its immense power, well maybe it was just the same for aliens. Now Chichi was not a stupid person she had found out about many things that came with the package of being guardian of the jewel. Of course it helped her control her ever-growing miko powers, she also found out a way in dire situations for some periods of time to immerse the Shikon back into her body. Which she found herself doing whenever a big battle was coming their way. It soon came to Chichi's attention that she was also growing at an ENOURMOUSLY slow pace. She hadn't aged much from her form of 21 and she had a son, a son on the way, and was under horrendous stress.

Well Chichi, always being prepared would hide the jewel when Goku told her of the newest enemy's arrival. They always seemed to babble on and on about a strange power they must have or triumph over. Since she hid the jewel it was only logical to think the next most powerful thing is what they felt, her husband.

At this newly discovered information on her part she had ripped the necklace away from her neck and chucked it at the nearest thing, the gravity room. (Just for yawls info she is at Bulma s house and is outside mourning the death of her husband) Taking a few deep breaths she went and retrieved the small object. It seemed so strange this damned marble was the cause of all this death and turmoil. It held in its small area the blood of her family, all her Feudal friends, her husband's death not once but twice, and the suffering and heartache of countless others.

She could have given it up and been done with it but she knew that it was her weight to carry and decided to be strong, not only for herself but for her son, her friends, and everyone on the earth and all other peaceable life on other planets.

For what allot of people did not know was that after the first death of her husband she had gotten training form her son in all he had learned from Piccolo and from his father, he being so young doesn't QUITE remember it himself.

Well soon enough she was once again large with child. But, Chichi knew from almost 4 months of age that her child was going to be special. Now while pregnant with Gohan she knew he had a power in him. It was wild, and ferial while the power that was slowly growing into her child was quite familiar, it was wild yet soothing and warming. Her next child would be the main inheritor of her powers. Not that Gohan hadn't gotten any just that it was very innate and over powered by his Sayin heritage, Gohan had the ability to harness it he just did not have the right training. This next child would have to be trained, of course its powers would not involuntarily show themselves till it's mid teens.

Chichi was strewn from her thoughts when the buzzer on the over alarmed her that her lunch needed to be checked. As she removed the dish carefully as she could so not to burn herself and to not ruin all her hard work. She carefully placed it on the counter in line with the rest of the food then went to tend to the last course of the obese meal. Chichi began to slowly stir the pots contents then scraped the sticky substance onto a prepared layout, on the counter laid a heap of sticky rice. Chichi set to work and started rolling the rice into ball shapes and placing them in napkins.

Now Chichi was ashamed and sad that she did not tell her husband of her past, its not like he wouldn't understand or believe her. The main reason for the sudden change of heart was the fact that she was beginning to feel evil vibes, terribly evil vibes that could only belong to one PERSON. And even worse her suspensions were proven true when a woman attacked her suddenly during one of her shopping trips. She was quite familiar looking she had green hair that was put up in two chopsticks that looked more like sticks you pick up off the ground. And her eyes were an all to familiar crimson. She had demanded that the "Little Miko" surrender herself immediately. She was able to ward her off but she didn't want to harm any of the pedestrians and she was unarmed to boot.

When Chichi got home from the incident she had no choice but to tell Goku in great detail not only because it was on the news with a clear shot of her or because she felt she owed it to him as his wife, but also because her youngest son had been in one of the crowds and undoubtedly arrived home before she had. It was after telling him of the encounter was when her naivety caught up to her once more. It had been almost two years since the dragon balls had last been used. And since they were used with dragon energy a form of Dark energy it would just add to _his_ strength if she tried to use it against_ him._ And she herself had a wish in mind that she had been longing desperately for, for a long, long time.

Chichi looked down to see the last of the rice in her hands as she reached over to place the rice ball with the others when she felt two very muscular arms around her waste and pull her close into an equally muscular chest.

A head adorned with extremely messy hair bent forward and whispered into her ear, "Hey Hon, got the last one, and lunch smells delicious," in a husky tone.

This simple gesture caused shivers to run up her spine. She squeezed and turned around till she was facing the love of her life. A true smile spread across her face as she nearly let out a squeal, and in a swift move placed a quick yet passionate kiss on his lips. As she lowered to her regular height she saw a rare glint fill Goku's eyes as a playful smirk was imbedded on his mouth. Chichi felt herself being magnetically drawn upward as he lowered his head. In an instant they were locked in a passionate kiss. Chichi moved her hands to her husbands neck when…..CRASH and a surround sound of EWWWWWWWWWW GROSS was heard in both tenor and falsetto voices.

With an annoyed sigh Chichi looked over Goku's shoulder to see her two sons. Rolling her eyes she unraveled herself from Goku's embrace, with a bit of reluctance on both their parts, and began to place the many dishes on the dining room table.

Before she could count to "whoo" her three men were stuffing the food down their throats. (Any one ever seen Ron White will get that) It was when they were satisfied that Gohan asked the question she had been dreading.

"Hey, Mom we've been gathering DBs(DragonBalls) for like three days now and I still haven't heard you say one time what you were wishin for. So.. what is it?"

With a heave and a plastered smile she had learned form Shippo she replied, "Well you'll just have ta wait a little while, I haven't even told your father yet. But I can assure you it is a wish of utmost importance," she finished with a secret smile.

It wasn't long after a couple of showers, phone calls, and clothes changes they were on their way to Kami's Tower. And Chichi, or at the moment Kagome, couldn't stop squirming form excitement and was about to bust with joy. She just hoped it wasn't a dream, she hoped, prayed, and begged to any kami, deity, or whatever else was out there that this was not a dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kinguouchi – King OX

Miko – Shrine priestess

Kami – god

SORRY its been so long hope ya like it


End file.
